deadmausfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Deadmau5
Joel Thomas Zimmerman (Niagara Falls, Canadá, 1981) es un productor de música electrónica, además de ser conocido mundialmente como el exitoso DJ deadmau5. Joel produce una gran variedad de estilo de música del género house, entre otras más. Su primer álbum fue Get scraped, publicado en 2005, para ser posteriormente sucedido por otros. No solo ha realizado música en solitario, sino que ha participado junto a otros productores, DJ y músicos como Rob Swire, Kaskade, Sofia Tousa y muchos más. También es reconocido por usar una máscara de ratón (la mau5head) en sus presentaciones, la cual creó mientras aprendía a utilizar un programa de diseño 3D, la misma se la ha visto con diferentes diseños y colores, ya que también aparece en muchas portadas de sus álbumes . Salto de calidad Después de la publicación de su primer álbum en 2005, Zimmerman creó su propia discográfica, la mau5trap '''(con Ultra Records y Ministry of Sound), en donde publicó en el año 2008 el álbum ''Random album title, donde se le vio trabajar en conjunto con Kaskade, más en específico en la canción '"I remember". La canción Move for me '''(realizada por deadmau5 y el ya mencionado Kaskade) alcanzó el primer puesto en la lista musical Dance/Mixshow Airplay de la reconocida revista Billboard, en Estados Unidos. De ahí en más, logró que 3 canciones propias (2 con Kaskade y 1 con Rob Swire -'''Ghost 'n' Stuff-) alcancen el puesto 1 en dicha categoría. For lack of a better name A través de su página en la red de MySpace, se anunció que su próximo álbum, For lack of a better name, saldría el 22 de septiembre de 2009. Tal álbum trae consigo Strobe '''y '''Ghost 'n' Stuff, '''2 de sus canciones más exitosas y conocidas. 4x4=12 El quinto álbum, 4x4=12 fue lanzado el 6 de diciembre de 2010 en Gran Bretaña y en Estados Unidos al día siguiente. En él se incluyen las canciones '''Some chords, Animal Rights, Sofi needs a ladder '''y '''Raise your Weapon. La primera apareció en un episodio de la famosa serie CSI: Investigación de la escena del crimen, donde Zimmerman actuó de invitado . Una versión más instrumental de Sofi needs a ladder fue vista en la película The Hangover Part 2. > album title goes here < El 24 de septiembre de 2012 se publicó el sexto álbum titulado > album title goes here < (traducido al español como El título del álbum va aquí). Contiene canciones como Maths, The veldt '''(en colaboración con Chris James) y '''Professional griefers (junto a Gerard Way) While (1<2) El 7 de enero de 2014, deadmau5 anunció por medio de Twitter que había completado el nuevo álbum a lanzar. Asimismo, informó que quienes hagan la pre-orden recibirán el sencillo Avaritia. W:/2016ALBUM El 4 de noviembre de 2016, la cuenta de Twitter de Mau5trap hace oficial la portada y título del álbum. Este último sería W:/2016ALBUM, además de que se confirmó el estreno para el 2 de diciembre del mismo año. El 21 de noviembre, a través de Twitter Mau5trap subió un mini-video de 20 segundos max donde se hace oficial el tracklist del álbum. Es revelado que tendrá 11 canciones, siendo algunas de estas 4ware, Glish, 2448, Deus Ex Machina '''entre otras. Stuff i use to do. El último ábum lanzado hasta la fecha fue Stuff i use to do, el cual trae las canciones más recientes del DJ, como por ejemplo '''Messages from nowhere. Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Disc jockeys